memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Implosion in der Spirale
Während die Enterprise auf den Planeten Psi-2000 zu stürzen droht, wird die Besatzung von einem Virus befallen, der alle Hemmungen fallen lässt. Chaos bricht aus, als die Crewmitglieder von unterdrückten Emotionen heimgesucht werden. Zusätzlich wird das manövrierunfähige Schiff von dem zerfallenden Planeten angezogen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Die Enterprise befindet sich im Orbit um Psi-2000, dessen Sonne erloschen ist und der kurz vor dem Zerfall steht. Die Besatzung einer Forschungsstation soll abgeholt und der Zerfall des Planeten beobachtet werden. Die Wissenschaftler werden tot aufgefunden und die Umstände davon sind mysteriös, als ob sie Selbstmord unter Drogen verübt hätten. Nachdem der Landetrupp der Enterprise, bestehend aus Spock und Joe Tormolen, auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt ist, verbreitet sich an Bord ein Virus, welches der Besatzung die emotionale Kontrolle entreißt und dadurch die Enterprise gefährdet. Bei einem Selbstmordversuch infiziert Tormolen Sulu und Riley, die ihn abhalten wollen. Sulu läuft unter dem Einfluss des Virus fechtend durch die Enterprise, Riley dagegen besetzt den Maschinenraum und stellt die Triebwerke ab. Ohne Antriebskraft steuert die Enterprise unkontrolliert auf PSI-2000 zu, der im Laufe seines Verfalls eine immer stärkere Anziehungskraft bekommt. Es gelingt, den Maschinenraum unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, jedoch ist keine Zeit mehr, die abgekühlten Triebwerke warmlaufen zu lassen. Es gibt eine theoretische Intermix-Formel, welche den Start beschleunigen kann. Spock kennt sie, doch auch er ist dem Einfluss des Virus erlegen. Schließlich gelingt es Kirk, ihn soweit zurückzuholen, dass er die Formel anwenden kann. Es gelingt, die Enterprise mittels des Kaltstarts des Warpreaktors vor einem Absturz auf den Planeten zu bewahren. Der Notfall-Kaltstart führt zu einer Zeitreise von 71 Stunden in die Vergangenheit. In der Zwischenzeit ist es Dr. McCoy gelungen, ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Langfassung Prolog Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ist im Orbit von Psi-2000. Man sieht die Station von außen. Die Station ist von innen komplett vereist. An einer Konsole sitzt eine leblose Person. Hinter der Konsole materialisieren Spock und Lieutenant Joe Tormolen in Schutzanzügen. Spock nimmt eine erste Messung vor und gibt den Befehl, die Lebenserhaltungs- und Versorgungssysteme zu überprüfen. Tormolen bestätigt und verschwindet durch eine Tür. Spock sieht sich um und sieht in einem Nebenraum eine gefrorene Frauenleiche. Er geht daneben in die Hocke und nimmt nochmals eine Sondierung vor. Tormolen kommt zurück und berichtet von abgeschalteten Versorgungssystemen. Spock erwähnt, dass die Frau erwürgt wurde und möchte wissen, wo die anderen Bewohner sind. Tormolen hat vier Tote gefunden, darunter auch den Ingenieur, der erfroren ist. Zudem berichtet er davon, eine Person komplett angekleidet unter der Dusche gefunden zu haben und meint, Spock solle sich das ansehen. Spock macht sich auf den Weg, Tormolen geht unterdessen in den Hauptraum zurück, wo er eine Messung startet. Er unterbricht die Messung, legt den Scanner auf dem Tisch ab, zieht sich den rechten Handschuh aus und legt ihn auf dem Kopf des Toten an der Konsole ab. Mit der Hand fasst er sich unter den Kopfschutz und reibt sich die Nase. Anschließend nimmt er den Scanner wieder in die Hand und kniet sich hin, um unter den Tisch zu schauen und setzt die Messung fort. Dabei hält er sich mit der nackten Hand an der Außenseite des Konsolentisches fest, auf der sich ein roter Fleck befindet. Vom für ihn nicht sichtbaren Fleck löst sich ein Tropfen, der waagerecht auf seine Hand fliegt. Tormolen steht wieder auf, blickt etwas verwirrt, schüttelt seine Hand, schiebt sie wieder unter den Kopfschutz und riecht daran. Danach zieht er seinen Handschuh wieder an. Spock kommt zurück und weist darauf hin, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, um nicht verseucht zu werden. Er nimmt Kontakt zur Enterprise auf und berichtet vom toten Personal. Kirk möchte Gründe erfahren, die Spock ihm nicht nennen kann. Spock ergänzt, dass sie mit so einer Situation noch nie zu tun hatten. Akt I: Das Virus ist an Bord Spock und Tormolen materialisieren im Transporterraum der Enterprise. Tormolen möchte die Plattform direkt verlassen, wird aber von Spock aufgehalten, der Mr. Scott fragt, ob dieser seine Nachricht erhalten hat. Scott bestätigt dies und befiehlt seinem Assistenten, die beiden zu entgiften. Auf der Brücke wird Kirk beim Beschreiben eines elektronischen Klemmbretts vom Interkom unterbrochen. Mr. Scott berichtet von der Rückkehr des Landetrupps und deren Entgiftung. Kirk befiehlt den Landetrupp in die Krankenstation und kündigt sich selbst dort in 10 Minuten an. thumb|Spock und Tormolen werden untersucht In der Krankenstation steigt Tormolen von der Diagnoseliege und wird von Dr. McCoy als gesund entlassen. Darauf bittet er Spock auf die Liege und bemerkt seine für Menschen ungewöhnlichen Werte, die Spock für ihn als normal erklärt. Währenddessen beobachtet Tormolen dies mit einem unzufriedenen Blick und reibt seinen Oberarm. Als Spock von der Liege steigt, kommt Kirk herein, dem von McCoy die Gesundheit der beiden bestätigt wird. Tormolen unterbricht den Arzt und erklärt sichtlich aufgewühlt, wie schrecklich die Situation auf dem Planeten war. Er vermutet, dass die Besatzung von etwas überrascht worden war, was er jedoch nicht verstehen kann und als Rätsel sieht. Kirk versucht ihn zu beruhigen, indem er ihm erklärt, nicht das erste Rätsel vor sich zu haben, woraufhin Tormolen lacht. Kirk möchte eine Analyse von Spock, der jedoch keine liefern kann, bevor er nicht die Aufzeichnungen studiert hat. Tormolen äußert nochmals seine Betroffenheit, worauf Kirk ihm befiehlt, sich auszuruhen. Bevor Kirk die Krankenstation verlässt, befiehlt er Spock die Aufzeichnungen für eine Besprechung vorzubereiten, der sich ebenfalls auf den Weg macht. Kurz darauf betritt Schwester Chapel den Raum und übergibt McCoy den Laborbericht. Unterdessen beobachtet Tormolen irritiert seine Hand. Im Besprechungsraum fordert Spock von Janice Rand das nächste Band an. Sie übergibt ihm die Spektroanalyse. Kirk, McCoy und Scotty betrachten auf dem Sichtschirm Aufnahmen der vereisten Station. Nachdem Kirk die Betäubung der Besatzung durch Drogen vermutet, schildert Spock die Situation, in der die Besatzung aufgefunden wurde. Erdrosselung, Waffenanwendung, Duschen in Kleidung und Nutzung des Computerraums wie ein Kino werden dabei genannt. Auf Kirks Frage nach Erklärungen kann McCoy Alkohol und Drogen aufgrund der Bioanalyse ausschließen. Spock vermutet eine unbekannte Krankheit, welche die Besatzung in Apathie verfallen ließ. Die Messwerte zeigten keine Verseuchung und Mr. Scott ergänzt, dass die Tricorder nichts anzeigten. Mr. Spock erklärt, dass der Tricorder nur Bekanntes finden kann, was im Weltraum nicht unwahrscheinlich ist. Kirk erinnert an den Auftrag, den Zerfall des Planeten genau zu beobachten, wozu die Enterprise in einem niedrigem Orbit gehalten werden muss. Kirk erkundigt sich nach einer eventuellen Gefährdung durch das Phänomen, worauf Spock erwidert, dass bei einer niedrigen Umlaufbahn Vorsicht geboten ist. Er erklärt die Veränderung von Schwerkraft, Masse und magnetischem Feld durch den Zerfall. Kirk möchte die volle Unterstützung seiner Offiziere, da er keine Überraschungen in so einer kritischen Situation möchte. Nach der scherzhaften Bemerkung, in Kleidung Duschende eigenhändig zu föhnen, erklärt Scott, dass es kein Problem ist, den Orbit im Ernstfall zu verlassen. Über das Interkom gibt Uhura eine Verlagerung des Magnetischen Felds um 4 Grad und eine Veränderung der Masse des Planeten durch. Nach einem Kommentar von Spock entscheidet Kirk, auf die Brücke zu gehen. Im Aufenthaltsraum sitzen einige Besatzungsmitglieder an den Tischen. Am Essensautomaten erhält Tormolen ein Tablett, das er an einen freien Tisch trägt und sich setzt. Er bemerkt etwas an seiner Hand und versucht es an seiner Uniform und einer Serviette abzuwischen. Sulu und Riley betreten den Raum, während Sulu über sein Rapier spricht. Sie schenken sich ein Getränk ein, Riley frägt interessiert nach und die beiden setzen sich unterdessen zu Tormolen an den Tisch. Riley kommentiert die sich wechselnden Hobbys von Sulu, der sich zuerst für Botanik und jetzt für Fechten interessiert. Riley bittet Tormolen um seine Meinung, der jedoch abwesend wirkt. Darauf hin berührt Sulu Tormolen, der erschrocken zurückweicht. Sulu fragt nach dem Rechten, aber Tormolen weist ihn zurück. Dabei knallt er den Deckel seines Essens auf den Tisch, was die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder im Raum bemerken. Über das Interkom wird von Uhura dem Maschinenraum Alarmbereitschaft und das diensthabende Personal auf die Brücke befohlen. Riley trinkt seinen Becher aus und Sulu erkundigt sich bei Tormolen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, da sie jetzt auf die Brücke müssen. Tormolen beschimpft plötzlich alle als Heuchler und bezeichnet die Mission der Enterprise als unverantwortlich. Sulu versucht ihn zu beruhigen und an der Schulter zu fassen, worauf der sich zurückzieht. Er steht auf, stößt dabei den Stuhl um und redet sich weiter in Rage. Er meint, es ist unverantwortlich, Menschen auf lebensfeindlichen Welten abzusetzen und dabei den Weltraum zu verschmutzen und zu zerstören und dass die Menschheit nichts im Weltraum verloren hätte. Riley und Sulu versuchen ihn beruhigen, er greift jedoch nach einem Messer und bedroht die beiden. Er sieht die biologischen Limitierungen des Menschen als Argument dafür, dass der Mensch nicht im Weltraum reisen soll. Auf die Aufforderung, das Messer wegzulegen, nimmt er es in die andere Hand, dreht es in seine Richtung und sagt, dass er nicht mehr kann. Sulu und Riley greifen ein und versuchen, ihm das Messer abzunehmen. Es kommt zu einer Rangelei, bei der alle zu Boden fallen. Tormolen hat viel Blut auf seiner Uniform. Riley eilt zum Interkom, um Hilfe anzufordern. Danach schaut er irritiert auf seine Hand und versucht, etwas davon abzureiben. Akt II: Das Virus greift um sich Auf der Brücke meldet Sulu zunehmende Schwerkraft des Planeten, worauf Riley auf Befehl von Kirk den Orbit ausgleicht. Laut Sulu verlagert sich das Magnetfeld ebenfalls und die Masse zieht sich zusammen. Kirk wendet sich an Spock, der die Einsatzbereitschaft aller Sensoren und Aufzeichnungsgeräte bestätigt. Spock erklärt zudem, dass der Zerfall des Planeten schneller als erwartet vorangeht. Es fasziniert ihn der Blick in die Zukunft der Erde, da das System dem Sol-System stark ähnelt. Sulu informiert den Captain, dass das Ruder normal reagiert. Kirk steht aus seinem Sessel aus, um von Uhura den Kommunikationsbericht entgegenzunehmen. Riley versucht unterdessen, etwas von seiner Hand an seiner Hose abzuwischen und Sulu reibt sich ebenfalls etwas nervös seine Hand. An der wissenschaftlichen Station unterhalten sich Kirk und Spock über das psychiatrische Gutachten von Joe Tormolen, das nur eine leichte Verwirrung diagnostiziert. Kirk befragt Spock, ob es ein Selbstmordversuch war, was Spock bezweifelt. Kirk findet das merkwürdig, worauf Spock erwähnt, dass ihm an Tormolen ein gewisses Minderwertigkeitsgefühl aufgefallen ist. Er ist jedoch vom plötzlichen Ausbruch überrascht. Unterdessen merkt man Riley an, dass er unkonzentriert ist. In der Krankenstation wird Tormolen von Dr. McCoy und Schwester Chapel operiert, die dem Doktor mehrere Instrumente reicht. Trotzdem fallen die Werte auf dem Biofunktionsmonitor aus dem grünen Bereich und die Atmung lässt nach. Chapel setzt ihm darauf eine Sauerstoffmaske auf, die Werte fallen jedoch weiter. McCoy verlangt nach dem Stabilisator und verwendet ihn auch, jedoch kommt es zu keiner Verbesserung. Auf der Brücke leuchtet der Alarm der Navigationskonsole auf, worauf sich Kirk danach erkundigt. Sulu meldet eine weitere Schwerkraftzunahme, worauf Kirk befiehlt, den Effekt auszugleichen. Nachdem Riley nicht reagiert, wiederholt Kirk den Befehl und betätigt selbst die Kontrollen. Riley berichtet, dass der Orbit steigt und entschuldigt sich, da er wohl nervös war. Auf der Krankenstation ist die Situation weiter kritisch, Dr. McCoy begreift die abfallenden Werte nicht. Er vergewissert sich bei Chapel, dass die künstliche Beatmung funktioniert. Tormolen liegt im Sterben und McCoy versucht, ihn mit einer Spritze zu retten, die Chapel ihm reicht. Kurz danach setzt der Herzschlag aus und Tormolen stirbt. Sie nimmt das Beatmungsgerät ab und McCoy versteht den Vorgang nicht, da Tormolen nur leicht verletzt war. Auf der Brücke hört man, wie Dr. McCoy den Captain über das Interkom zur Krankenstation ruft. Kirk weist Uhura an, dem Doktor auszurichten, dass er kommt, sobald ihm es möglich ist. Spock meldet, dass der Planet kurz vor der Explosion ist, da er immer kleiner wird. Durch die sich entfernende Oberfläche wird die Enterprise zu einem Spiralflug gezwungen um die gleiche Distanz zu halten, stellt Kirk fest. Spock stimmt dem zu und ergänzt, dass man bei Veränderungen schnell reagieren muss. Darauf ruft Kirk Scott über das Interkom, damit dieser das Ruder hält und auf Anfrage volle Kraft voraus geben kann, was Scott bestätigt. Nachdem Spock berichtet hat, dass die Verdichtungsrate konstant bleibt, macht Kirk sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Spock wendet sich daraufhin seiner Station zu. Sulu fragt Riley, ob er ebenfalls so schwitzt und reibt sich seine Hand. Riley geht es genauso. Sulu steht auf und legt seinen Arm kumpelhaft Riley auf die Schulter und schlägt vor, etwas Aerobic zu machen. Auf Rileys ungläubige Nachfrage meint Sulu, dass Bewegung die Nerven beruhigt. Riley versucht vergeblich, Sulu von seiner Idee abzubringen, der ist jedoch schon am Turbolift und verschwindet von der Brücke. Riley schaut zuerst zu Spock, der nichts mitbekommen hat, und danach überfordert in die Luft. In der Krankenstation berichtet McCoy dem Captain während des Aufräumens von Tormolens Tod. Er meint, dass er noch leben müsste, da er keine schlimmen Verletzungen hatte und auch rechtzeitig behandelt wurde. Für ihn ist die einzige Erklärung, dass Tormolen sterben wollte. Kirk bezeichnet es als Vermutung, aber McCoy meint, dass es keinen anderen Grund geben kann. Kirk fragt nach der Ursache, worauf McCoy entgegnet, ob Kirk einen Virus vermutet, mit dem sich Tormolen auf dem Planeten infiziert hat. Nachdem Kirk bestätigt, weist McCoy ihn auf die Entseuchung und eine detaillierte Untersuchung hin, die durchgeführt wurde. Kirk entgegnet, das auch das Unmögliche berücksichtigt werden muss. Auf der Brücke ertönt ein Alarm, worauf sich Spock umdreht und sieht, dass der Orbit zu eng ist. Er eilt zur verlassenen Konsole des Steuermanns und fragt Riley nach Sulu. Nachdem der Orbit ausgeglichen wurde, soll Leslie auf Befehl von Spock die Steuerung übernehmen. Auf die erneute Frage nach Sulu entgegnet Riley, dass das egal sei, da der kluge Riley da ist, der zudem mehr wert ist als 1000 Vulkanier. Daraufhin entbindet Spock Riley von seinem Posten und befiehlt Uhura, die Navigation zu übernehmen. Riley begrüßt das, da er es als gutes Beispiel für Gleichberechtigung sieht und zudem der Meinung ist, dass Frauen gerne arbeiten. Spock befiehlt ihm, sich in der Krankenstation zu melden, was dieser gut findet, da er dort eh hingehen wollte. Nachdem er den Lift betreten hat, verständigt Spock den Sicherheitsdienst, der Riley in der Krankenstation in Gewahrsam nehmen soll, anschließend ruft er den Captain zur Brücke. Riley verlässt den Turbolift und schlendert entspannt durch den Korridor. Dabei berührt er lässig die Wände und schaut lächelnd einem weiblichen Besatzungsmitglied nach. Er erreicht die Krankenstation, betritt sie und schleicht sich leise von hinten an Schwester Chapel heran. Er tippt ihr auf die Schulter, worauf sie sich erschrocken umdreht. Sie unterhalten sich über Tormolen und Chapel bestätigt dessen Tod. Darauf hin macht Riley ihr Komplimente und berührt sie am Kinn. Sie spricht ihm als Freund von Joe ihr Beileid aus, worauf er ihr Tormolens "Fehler" - kein Vulkanier zu sein - verrät. Er wendet sich kommentarlos ab und lässt die verwirrte Christine Chapel alleine, die verwundert ihre Hände betrachtet. thumb|Sulu springt fechtend durch einen Korridor Sulu springt mit entblößtem Oberkörper und einem Rapier in der Hand aus einem Turbolift. Er ruft nach Richelieu, der sich nicht mehr verstecken soll. Nach ein paar Bewegungen mit dem Rapier lehnt er sich an eine Wand und späht um eine Ecke. Er bewundert seine Waffe und sticht sich selbst in den Finger, was ihn leicht schmerzt. Im Gang nähern sich zwei Besatzungsmitglieder. Auf einmal springt Sulu um die Ecke und fordert die beiden auf, stehen zu bleiben. Er geht mit gestreckter Waffe langsam auf die beiden zu und spricht zu ihnen mit altertümlichen Redewendungen. Auf einmal stürmt er los, worauf sie die Flucht ergreifen. Sulu folgt kurz, bleibt dann stehen, ruft ihnen hinterher und fängt an zu lachen. Er steigt auf eine Treppe und verschwindet. Während Kirk die Brücke betritt, befiehlt Spock einem Besatzungsmitglied, Uhura abzulösen. Kirk erkundigt sich bei Spock nach den Vorfällen, worauf Spock von Rileys leicht größenwahnsinnigem Verhalten berichtet. Die beiden attestieren Unzurechnungfähigkeit, vermutlich durch Drogen. Uhura soll die Sicherheitsabteilung informieren, die Sulu und Riley festnehmen soll. Des Weiteren sollen alle Besatzungsmitglieder, mit denen die beiden Kontakt haben, untersucht werden. Uhura bekommt eine Meldung über eine Streiterei in Gang 2. Sulu soll zwei Männer mit einem Rapier bedroht haben. Spock bemerkt, dass bei Tormolen, Sulu und Riley verborgene Charaktereigenschaften hervortreten. Auf einmal erbebt die Enterprise und Spock meldet eine weitere Veränderung der Anziehungskraft und dadurch eine Positionsverschiebung um 2%. Auf Kirks Befehl zu stabilisieren berichtet Leslie, dass das Steuer nicht reagiert. Als nächste Maßnahme soll Leslie auf volle Warpgeschwindigkeit beschleunigen, was ebenfalls nicht funktioniert. Um den Orbit zu verlassen, befiehlt Kirk den Einsatz der Ersatztriebwerke, die jedoch auch nicht reagieren. Spock fordert vom Maschinenraum via Interkom Hilfe an, er bekommt jedoch keine Antwort. Nachdem Kirk über das Interkom ebenfalls keine Antwort bekommt, macht er sich auf den Weg zum Turbolift. In dem Moment springt der bewaffnete Sulu aus dem Lift und richtet sein Rapier auf Kirk. Sulu ruft nach Richelieu, während sich Kirk an dem Rapier sticht, worauf er von Sulu fordert, das Rapier wegzulegen. Sulu erklärt seine Mission für die Ehre der Königin und Frankreich und greift dann Kirk an, der über die Reling flüchtet. Dann bedroht er Spock, lacht dabei und schwingt sein Rapier in alle Richtungen. Uhura spricht ihn an, woraufhin er sie bemerkt. Sie geht auf ihn zu und möchte, das er ihr sein Rapier gibt. Auf einmal ergreift er sie, zieht sie zu sich heran und erklärt, dass sie als Königin unter seinem Schutz steht. Sie versucht sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und erwidert, lediglich ein Lieutenant zu sein. Als sie sich losreißen kann, ist Sulu einen Moment abgelenkt. Kirk nutzt die Chance und greift nach dem Rapier, das zu Boden fällt und springt Sulu auf den Rücken. Der dreht sich um, um den Angriff abzuwehren und wird dann von Spock mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff betäubt. Auf Spocks Befehl heben zwei Besatzungsmitglieder den bewusstlosen Sulu auf, um ihn in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Kirk geht zu seinem Sessel um bei Scotty über das Interkom Energie für die Triebwerke anzufordern. Nachdem sich niemand meldet, fragt er nach einer Bestätigung. Eine Stimme meldet sich, die fragt, wieso geläutet wurde. Kirk möchte wissen, mit wem er spricht. Es meldet sich Captain Kevin Thomas Riley von der Enterprise, der ebenfalls wissen möchte, mit wem er spricht. Kirk erklärt, der Captain zu sein und befiehlt Riley, den Maschinenraum zu verlassen und möchte wissen, wo Chefingenieur Scott ist. Riley startet eine schiffsweite Durchsage um allen Köchen mitzuteilen, der Besatzung Eis mit Erdbeeren zu bringen. Kirk möchte den Turbolift betreten, dessen Tür sich jedoch nicht öffnet. Uhura soll die Sicherheitsabteilung verständigen, damit diese Riley festnehmen kann. Riley kündigt an, nun ein altes irisches Lied zu singen. Die Turbolifttür öffnet sich und Kirk kann einsteigen. Bevor sich die Tür schließt, erklärt Spock, dass nur noch 20 Minuten bis zum Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verbleiben. Kirk ist klar, dass die Enterprise in dem Fall verglühen wird. Der Tubolift schließt sich und Spock hört kurz Riley zu, bevor er sich wieder seinen Instrumenten zuwendet. Akt III: Die Enterprise ist in Gefahr Captain Kirk läuft durch einen Gang zum Maschinenraum. Vor der Tür stehen Scotty und ein Assistent. Laut Mr. Scott gab Riley vor, einen Befehl des Captains – Mr. Scott soll sich auf der Brücke melden - zu überbringen. Als Scott den Maschinenraum verlassen hatte, verriegelte er von innen die Tür. Kirk berichtet von den abgeschalteten Triebwerken und erkundigt sich nach den Ersatztriebwerken. Scotty erwidert, dass diese nicht einsatzbereit sind, da sie ebenfalls über die Hauptschaltung gesteuert werden. Scott schickt seinen Assistenten in sein Büro, um die Verkabelungspläne zu holen. Mr. Scott erklärt, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Tür zu öffnen das Aufschweißen der Wand erfordert. Im Maschinenraum geht Riley singend auf und ab. Auf der Brücke möchte Spock einen Lagebericht an alle Decks durchgeben. Währenddessen bekommt Uhura Berichte über eine Schlägerei in der Offiziersmesse und zunehmende Streitigkeiten in der Besatzung. Daraufhin befiehlt Spock Alarmstufe B2 und die Abriegelung der Hauptsektionen. Während Uhura den Befehl weitergibt, hört man weiterhin Riley über das Interkom singen. Kirk kommt aus dem Turbolift und wird von Spock von dem Alarm informiert, damit die Seuche auf ein Minimum reduziert wird. Kirk weist Uhura an, auf Alarmstufe zu bleiben. Sie erwidert, dass das nicht möglich ist, da Riley alle Leitungen kontrolliert. Riley wendet sich über das Interkom direkt an Uhura, der er Eis mit Erdbeeren streichen will, da sie sein Lied unterbrochen hat. Kirk möchte, dass sie seine Übertragung wieder stoppt, worauf sie entgegnet, dass das nicht möglich ist. Spock kommt an ihre Konsole, um sie zu unterstützen. In seiner nächsten Durchsage kündigt Riley um 19 Uhr ein Preiskegeln auf der Kegelbahn an. Spock bestätigt, dass es nicht möglich ist, die Übertragung zu stoppen und teilt mit, dass noch 17 Minuten Zeit sind. Auf einmal erbebt die Enterprise und reißt das gesamte Personal von den Füßen. Auf der Krankenstation wurde Sulu in einem Bett festgebunden. Nachdem die Situation auf der Brücke wieder unter Kontrolle ist, meldet sich Dr. McCoy via Interkom, der wissen möchte, ob man Riley inzwischen festgenommen hat. Er berichtet, dass Sulu ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen hat und die bisherigen Tests keine Ergebnisse gebracht haben. Kirk erklärt, dass Riley das wichtigste Problem ist und möchte von McCoy wissen, ob man Riley helfen könnte. McCoy erklärt, dass er erst mit den Tests weiterkommen muss. Inzwischen „befiehlt“ Riley allen Frauen, ihre Haare offen und nur dezentes Make-up zu tragen. Außerdem kündigt er an, das Lied von der schönen Kathleen nochmals zu singen. Kirk spricht resigniert zu sich, dass er das Lied nicht nochmal hören möchte. Scotty bringt in einer Jefferies-Röhre mehrere Überbrückungsdrähte an. Nachdem er aus der Röhre gestiegen ist, weist Scotty ein Besatzungsmitglied an, auf sein Zeichen zu warten und macht sich auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum. Vor dem Maschinenraum meldet er über das Interkom der Brücke, dass nun genügend Schubkraft für einen stabilen Kurs zur Verfügung steht. In der Zwischenzeit hat sein Assistent auf der Wand die Schweißstelle markiert, was von Scott überprüft wird. Auf der Brücke meldet Spock den Countdown von 16 Minuten, während der Planet inzwischen fast den ganzen Wandschirm ausfüllt. Kirk unterzeichnet gerade einen Bericht und Spock ergänzt, dass die Enterprise immer noch im Spiralflug ist. Währenddessen meldet Uhura Notrufe von Deck 4 und 5 sowie weitere Schlägereien. Kirk möchte eine Verbindung mit der Krankenstation, die jedoch nicht zu erreichen ist, da Riley weiter alle Kanäle blockiert. Kirk befiehlt Spock, Dr. McCoy zu helfen, er soll jedoch zuvor bei Mr. Scott dafür sorgen, dass die Arbeit schneller voran geht. Vor dem Maschinenraum ist Mr. Scott mit den Schweißarbeiten beschäftigt. thumb|Die Besatzungsmitglieder verlieren ihre Hemmungen. In einem anderen Gang steht ein laut lachendes Besatzungsmitglied mit einem Pinsel in der Hand. Dahinter öffnet sich der Turbolift und Mr. Spock steigt aus, der dem Besatzungsmitglied befiehlt, sich auf der Krankenstation zu melden. Ein paar Meter weiter sieht Spock an einer Wand die aufgemalte Botschaft: „LOVE MANKIND“. An der nächsten Kreuzung beobachtet er, wie Janice Rand von einem Verehrer aufgehalten wird. Sie bittet Spock um Hilfe, der dem Verehrer befiehlt, ihr Platz zu machen. Das Besatzungsmitglied gehorcht, versperrt jedoch noch vor dem Turbolift wieder den Weg, nachdem Spock sich entfernt hat. Rand dreht sich um und ruft nach Spock. Vor dem Maschinenraum kommt Spock zu Scott, der weiter am Schweißen ist. Spock überbringt die Nachricht vom Captain, worauf Scott erwidert, sein möglichstes zu geben. Er will von Spock wissen, wie viel Zeit er noch hat. Spock teilt ihm mit, noch 14 Minuten Zeit zu haben, worauf Scott erklärt, dass es selbst bei einem Großangriff nicht schneller gehen wird, da eine gewisse Sicherheit gewährleistet sein muss. Spock weist ihn drauf hin, dass er bei seinem momentanen Arbeitstempo eine Minute länger braucht als er Zeit hat und dass sie sich Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht leisten können. Scotty setzt seine Arbeit fort und Spock macht sich auf den Weg. Auf der Krankenstation wird Sulu untersucht. Dr. McCoy fordert von Harrison im Biochemischen Labor den Bericht via Interkom an, bekommt jedoch keine Antwort und macht sich daraufhin selbst auf den Weg. Bevor er geht, weist Chapel darauf hin, dass das Beruhigungsmittel bald nachlassen wird. McCoy meint, es ist gut, wenn Sulu wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt und meint, sie solle sich dann um ihn kümmern. Als McCoy verschwunden ist, reibt sie sich ihre Hände und geht zu einem Spiegel, um sich die Haare zu richten. Während Riley singt und die Enterprise weiter im Spiralflug ist, greift das Virus auch auf der Brücke um sich. Leslie schläft am Platz des Steuermanns und ist nicht wach zu bekommen, worauf Kirk befiehlt, ihn fortzuschaffen. Er setzt sich kurz auf den Platz, und Janice Rand betritt die Brücke. Bevor sie ihre Verspätung erklären kann, ordnet Kirk an, dass sie die Steuerung übernehmen soll. An der Ingenieursstation schläft ebenfalls ein Besatzungsmitglied, das Kirk erfolglos versucht wachzuschütteln. Kirk lässt seine Aufregung an Uhura aus, die er wegen Rileys Durchsagen anschreit. Nachdem sie zurückschreit, dass es nicht geht, beruhigt und entschuldigt er sich. Kirk wendet sich über das Interkom an Scott, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie noch 12 Minuten Zeit haben, der erwidert, so schnell wie möglich zu arbeiten und sich zu melden, wenn sie soweit sind. Mr. Spock betritt die Krankenstation, wo Schwester Chapel ihm mitteilt, dass McCoy im Labor ist. Spock geht zum Interkom, bekommt aber keine Antwort aus dem Labor. Bevor er die Krankenstation verlassen kann, wird er von Chapel aufgehalten, die seine Hand nimmt und ihn ansteckt. Sie spricht mit ihm über die wenig romantische Art, wie Vulkanier ihre Frauen behandeln. Sie sagt, dass sie weiß, dass er zur Hälfte Mensch und deswegen auch anders ist. Sie ist sich sicher, er würde sie verstehen und ihr nicht weh tun. Er zieht seine Hand aus ihrer und dreht sich langsam zur Tür. Sie gesteht ihm ihre Liebe, worauf er sich zu ihr umdreht. Sie sagt, den Vulkanier und Menschen Spock zu lieben und geht auf ihn zu. Nachdem er sie Schwester nennt, besteht sie darauf, von ihm Christine genannt zu werden. Sie ist sich sicher, dass er fühlen kann und seine Gefühle nur unterdrückt und fragt ihn, ob er gelitten hat, wenn er verspottet wurde. Er erwidert, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie sagt, die anderen würden so denken, sie aber sehe seine Gefühle. Als sie ihn in seinem Gesicht berührt, muss er sich stark beherrschen, um seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Spock wird von Uhura über das Interkom auf die Brücke gerufen, da der Captain auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum ist, sie bekommt jedoch keine Antwort von ihm. Er entschuldigt sich bei Schwester Chapel, sie möchte jedoch, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen anspricht. Uhura ruft die Krankenstation, um zu fragen, ob Spock dort ist, worauf sie wieder keine Antwort bekommt. Spock dreht sich um und verlässt die Krankenstation. Er geht langsam durch den Korridor und kämpft gegen einen Gefühlsausbruch an. Vor dem Maschinenraum macht sich Kirk zusammen mit zwei bewaffneten Wachen bereit, den Raum zu stürmen. Scotty entfernt ein Stück Wand und betätigt eine Schaltung, um die Tür zu öffnen. Kirk ordnet an, nur zu schießen, wenn Riley bewaffnet ist. Sie stürmen den Raum und finden Riley an einem Kontrollpult, von dem sie ihn wegschaffen. Mr. Scott setzt sich an das Pult und beginnt mit seiner Arbeit. Unterdessen geht Spock weinend durch einen Korridor und bleibt vor Konferenzraum 2 stehen. Er geht hinein und lehnt sich von innen an die geschlossene Tür. Er versucht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, indem er sich an seine vulkanische Abstammung und seine mentalen Fähigkeiten erinnert. Nachdem er jedoch nicht aufhören kann zu weinen, versucht er sich an seine Pflicht als Offizier zu erinnern. Er geht zum Konferenztisch und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Er hält sich am Computerterminal fest und schluchzt. Er erinnert sich an seine Pflicht, meint aber, es ist zu spät und fängt an zu zählen. Im Maschinenraum erinnert Kirk Mr. Scott an den Countdown. Über das Interkom meldet Uhura, dass die Enterprise in die äußere Atmosphäre eingetreten ist und noch 8 Minuten bis zum Aufprall auf dem Planeten verbleiben. Mr. Scott berichtet, dass Riley alle Anlagen ausgeschaltet hat, weshalb die Triebwerke abgekühlt sind. Es dauere 30 Minuten, bis diese wieder betriebsbereit sind. Kirk erinnert ihn an die 8 Minuten bis zum Aufprall, worauf dieser sagt, dass er an der Vorwärmzeit leider nichts ändern kann. Akt IV: Die Rettung Kirk und Scott beraten sich im Maschinenraum. Scotty kann die Aufwärmzeit auf 23 Minuten verkürzen, was immer noch zu lange ist. Er erklärt dem Captain, dass die Verbindung von Materie mit Antimaterie in einer Explosion endet, worauf Kirk vorschlägt, eine Implosion in den Triebwerken zu versuchen. Scotty erwidert, dass das lediglich eine Theorie ist. Kirk erkundigt sich via Interkom bei Uhura, ob diese Spock inzwischen gefunden hat. Mr. Scott schätzt die Erfolgschancen auf 10.000:1, wenn sie die richtige Formel im Computer hätten. Uhura antwortet Kirk, dass Spock nicht auf der Brücke ist. In der Krankenstation schreit Sulu vor Schmerzen, nachdem er eine Injektion erhalten hat. Kurz darauf scheint er sich zu entspannen und daran zu erinnern, auf der Brücke gewesen zu sein. Dr. McCoy geht zum Schreibtisch, während Sulu sich fragt, wie er auf die Krankenstation gekommen ist. McCoy muss erst die verträumt abwesende Schwester Chapel aus dem Stuhl heben, bevor er sich setzen und das Interkom aktiveren kann, um dem Labor zu sagen, dass sie ein Serum gefunden haben. Obwohl aus dem Interkom nur ein Lachen zu hören ist, erklärt McCoy, die Wirkung des Virus. Wasser hat sich in eine komplexe Molekülkette verwandelt, die durch Schweiß übertragen wird und im Blutkreislauf wie Alkohol wirkt. Dadurch sind Urteilsvermögen und Selbstkontrolle der Infizierten vermindert. McCoy ordert mehr Serum, macht sich aber auf den Weg, als er merkt, dass im Labor niemand arbeitsfähig ist. Bevor er die Krankenstation verlässt, entlässt er Sulu auf dessen Wunsch. thumb|Kirk versucht, Spock zur Vernunft zu bringen Im Besprechungsraum sitzt Spock alleine. Aus dem Interkom hört man Mr. Scott, der alle Ingenieure auf ihre Posten befiehlt, da die Triebwerke behelfsmäßig angelassen werden. Die Tür geht auf, Kirk kommt herein und erkundigt sich, was passiert ist. Spock fängt an, über seine Mutter zu sprechen, wird jedoch von Kirk unterbrochen, der ihm sagt, dass nur noch 4 Minuten Zeit sind. Spock spricht weiter von seiner Mutter, die von der Erde stammt und der er nie sagen konnte, dass er sie liebt. Kirk packt Spock, schüttelt ihn und erklärt ihm, dass die Triebwerke abgeschaltet wurden und keine Zeit für die Regeneration ist. Er fragt ihn, ob er versteht und schüttelt ihn nochmals. Spock redet über seinen Vater und vulkanische Bräuche und dass er sich für seine menschliche Hälfte geschämt hat. Kirk schlägt ihn ins Gesicht, um ihn wieder zu Sinnen zu bekommen. Spock sagt ihm, dass er sich für seine freundschaftlichen Gefühle ihm gegenüber schämt. Kirk schlägt ihn nochmal und fordert, dass Spock ihm zuhört. Kirk versucht, ihn nochmal zu schlagen, aber Spock hält seinen Arm fest. Kirk erklärt ihm, dass sie die Formel für die Implosion benötigen. Spock erwidert, dass das noch nie getestet wurde. Spock erzählt Kirk, dass er bisher seine Gefühle versteckt hat. Kirk schlägt in seiner Verzweiflung nochmal zu, jedoch schlägt Spock diesmal zurück und Kirk fliegt über den Tisch. Als er wieder aufsteht, wiederholt er, dass sie die Implosion riskieren müssen, Spock schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. Kirk meint, sie müssen die Implosion versuchen, auch wenn es riskant ist. Uhura meldet sich über das Interkom, da Scott wissen möchte, ob Kirk Spock gefunden hat. Kirk unterbricht sie wütend und bestätigt, dass er ihn gefunden hat und mit ihm spricht. Er merkt, dass er jetzt auch infiziert ist. Uhura gibt die verbleibende Zeit von 3,5 Minuten durch. Er fängt an, von Liebe und Verzicht zu sprechen. Dass die Enterprise ihm ein Leben aufzwingt, in dem kein Platz für eine Frau ist. Er fragt Spock, ob ihm eine hübsche Krankenschwester aufgefallen ist, die er als Captain nicht nett finden darf, Spock aber schon. Spock erinnert sich an die Formel, während Kirk weiter über die Enterprise spricht. Spock erklärt, dass die Formel Zeit und Antimaterie verknüpft. Kirk spricht über ein Leben, in dem er keine Verantwortung hat und am Stand spazieren kann. Mr. Scott betritt den Raum. Spock stimmt der Implosion zu und sagt, dass er die Formel durchgeben kann. Uhura meldet via Interkom, dass die Enterprise in die Stratosphäre eintritt und die Hüllentemperatur 2170° beträgt. Kirk gibt den Befehl zu starten. Spock und Scotty machen sich auf den Weg, er bleibt noch kurz. Er sagt sich, das durchstehen zu müssen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Im Turbolift entdeckt er eine gemalte Inschrift: „SINNER REPENT“ und fängt an zu schwitzen. Auf der Brücke füllt der Planet den gesamten Schirm, Sulu sitzt auf seinem Platz. Der Lift öffnet sich und Kirk kommt heraus. McCoy reißt Kirks Uniform auf und injiziert ihm mit einem Hypospray das Serum. Kirk geht wortlos zu seinem Sessel. Über das Interkom gibt er dem Maschinenraum den Befehl zu starten. Er befiehlt einen hyperbolischen Kurs und auf Nachfrage des Navigators in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen sind. Sulu stellt den Kurs ein. Im Maschinenraum erkundigt sich Spock bei Scott nach der Treibstofftemperatur, die normal ist. Auf der Brücke schaut Kirk Rand an und will sie berühren, zieht aber dann doch seine Hand zurück, blickt sehnsüchtig und spricht vom Strand. Sie bemerkt das und fragt nach, er sagt aber nichts mehr. Spock befiehlt die Temperaturerhöhung der Antimaterie um 840°. Scott antwortet, dass das 4 Minuten dauern würde. Spock gibt der Brücke durch, dass sie es riskieren werden. Kirk befiehlt den Start, den Sulu einleitet. Alle warten gespannt, und haben auf einmal schmerzverzerrte Gesichter. Das Licht auf der Brücke verdunkelt sich. Die Enterprise bewegt sich rückwärts. Das Licht geht wieder an und die Gesichter entspannen sich. Spock kommt auf die Brücke und erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden. McCoy erklärt, die Krankheit im Griff zu haben und Spock erklärt, dass die Implosion geglückt ist. Sulu meldet, dass der Geschwindigkeitsmesser über die Skala hinausgeht, was Spock als normal bezeichnet. Kirk fragt nach Zeit und Sulu berichtet, dass sie rückwärts läuft. Kirk begreift, dass sie das nochmal erleben werden und fragt Sulu nach der Steuerung. Der berichtet, dass der Rückschub eingesetzt hat und die Steuerung in Ordnung ist. Die Uhr bleibt stehen und geht wieder vorwärts, genauso wie die Enterprise. Kirk befiehlt volle Kraft voraus mit Warp 1. Sulu bestätigt und Kirk fragt Spock nach den Auswirkungen der Implosion. Spock erklärt, dass sie 70 Stunden in die Vergangenheit gereist sind und 3 Tage länger zu leben haben. Kirk sagt, auf diese 3 Tage kann er verzichten, Spock setzt seinen Vortrag fort. Er findet es faszinierend, in der Zeit zu reisen und jeden Punkt zu jeder Zeit besuchen zu können. Kirk meint, sie könnten das eventuell mal probieren und Sulu soll Kurs auf das nächste Ziel nehmen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines )}} Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) die Crew der nächsten Generation auf ein ähnliches Problem trifft.}} berichtet Scott Geordi La Forge von seinen Erlebnissen auf Psi-2000 und dem Kaltstart des Warpkerns.}} Produktionsnotizen thumb|left tatsächlich ein Katana-eskes Schwert. [https://soundcloud.com/startalk/george-takei-and-the-legacy-of-star-trek#t=11:13 George Takei and the Legacy of Star Trek bei StarTalk-Radio]}} Trivia Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben en:The Naked Time (episode) es:The Naked Time fr:The Naked Time (épisode) it:Al di là del tempo (episodio) ja:魔の宇宙病（エピソード） nl:The Naked Time pl:The Naked Time ru:Чистое время (эпизод) sv:The Naked Time Kategorie:Episode (TOS)